


Everything

by 1_MadHat_1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Canon? What Canon?, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, Get Together, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, They are such sweet boys, barely any angst, steve is in deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_MadHat_1/pseuds/1_MadHat_1
Summary: Steve tries to tell Billy how he feels and it doesn't quite go the way that it was planned so Steve has no choice but to go a little off script.





	Everything

Steve is laying against the windshield of the Camaro, feet propped up on the dark blue lid. He was trying his best to lean into the comfortable silence and focus on that rather than the boy next to him. But Billy is so very close. Close enough that Steve could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves, even though Billy still hadn’t gotten the memo to stop dressing for the California heat. Close enough that Steve could feel his chest expand when he took a breath and could feel the change in temperature as he exhaled. Just close enough that made Steve think about getting even closer, and that was always a dangerous road to go down. But then again, he couldn’t really help it.

Steve felt an inappropriate laugh to start to bubble in his throat and a smile twitch at his lips when thought about how bizarre all of this is. If someone had told him that he would voluntarily be laying next to Billy-fucking-Hargrove of all people he probably wouldn’t have punched them but definitely would have laughed in their face. And now, not only was he doing just that but he had been doing it for literal months. 

Much to everyone's surprise, especially Steve’s, the two boys had been getting closer, friendly even, over the last few months. Something had just clicked between the two of them. Steve didn’t and still doesn’t really understand why or what clicked necessarily, only that something indescribable had changed. They went from not being able to stand to look at the other, even in brief passing, to being essentially inseparable. 

If on the rare occasion that they weren’t glued to the other’s side, they always knew where the other was, what they were doing, what time they would be done, and where they were meeting back up. Somehow Billy had slipped into the spot of Steve’s best friend seamlessly, almost as if it was made for him and anyone else before him was merely temporary; a placeholder. If someone had told Steve that a few months ago, he definitely would have punched them.

But somehow that still wasn’t it, that still wasn’t bizarre enough. Because he still wanted more. He wanted more than just the friendly touches and the platonic outings to the movies or the Diner. So while they are laying silently together Steve can feel that confession starting to build in his throat, reaching dangerous heights. High enough that they are almost rolling off his tongue into the surrounding air and inevitably crawling into Billy’s ears. But just as they approach the exit Steve can feel the familiar grip of fear, successfully stopping the words from escaping. The fear of rejection, losing his best friend, hatred or pity or bullshit all clumping together and clogging his throat, making it hard to breathe, much less speak. 

So he just continues to lay in silence like he always does, like the fucking coward that he is. He shouldn’t care, he doesn’t care but he is just so damn tired of being afraid all the time. It’s stupid, really, being afraid of confessing his feelings after the messed up shit that he has been through. He has swung a bat impaled with nails at an actual monster from an alternate universe and saved lives while he was at it. If he could do that then he could fucking do this. He repeated that over and over in his head until he manages to loosen the knot in his throat long enough to let the words loose.

“I want to be more than friends.” 

As it hangs in the air Steve pointedly keeps his gaze focused on some insignificant thing in the distance. He’s worrying his bottom lip hard enough that a small part of him thinks that he’ll break the skin and his hands are clasping and unclasping where they rest over his stomach, nails digging into his palms. 

Steve feels Billy perk up slightly against him, the sound of Steve’s voice breaking the bubble of silence that he had gotten accustomed to. But he can’t look over and see the emotions that are inevitably flickering across Billy’s face as he processes Steve’s confession, the fear still had a grip on him apparently. Which isn't all that surprising. It isn’t long before the unmistakable movement of a shrug rubs against Steve’s shoulder and the other responds,

“Well, I’m sure that can be arranged.” And if Steve had been given a second he would have heard the sultry tone that Billy’s voice spoke in, it was unnatural and forced almost. But before he can think properly Billy is on top of him, straddling Steve’s hips with his thick, muscular thighs. The older boy barely manages to catch a glimpse of the overly flirtatious smile on Billy’s face that Steve knows isn’t anywhere near his real smile, before he is leaning in. And again before Steve can think through what's happening Billy’s lip are suddenly on his and his brain shuts down almost entirely. 

Any of the worries that had started to pull on the edges of Steve’s mind disappears replaced with the knowledge that he is kissing Billy Hargrove, finally, after wanting it for weeks. Steve doesn’t waste any time before plunging his hands into Billy’s hair like he has imagined late at night when he couldn’t sleep. Which was often. He lets himself just enjoy the kiss since it is the culmination of what he has been waiting for. 

But something was wrong. 

The kiss almost felt like too much to Steve, too much tongue and too much trying was making everything seem wrong and forced. Suddenly everything that he had noticed and been bothered by seconds before start to pop up insistently in his mind. The weird response and unusual tone, the fake smile and desperate kiss. Steve knows Billy, maybe even too much, but he knows that this isn’t how he acts around Steve. Billy is real around Steve, he drops all of the cocky smiles and the harsh tone, he doesn’t continually try to one-up or beat the other down. But everything that is happening now is more how he would act around a one night stand.

Steve immediately breaks away from the kiss, like Billy’s lips had suddenly electrocuted him and he heaves in a breath, trying to get enough air to stop whatever was happening. Billy essentially ignores the sudden disconnection and instead starts to trail kisses over the older boy’s chin and down his neck. Sucking and nipping at his skin as he goes, never long or hard enough to leave any marks which Steve is a little thankful for under all the panic. 

Billy suddenly pushed his hips down onto Steve’s sending a flash of pleasure to shoot up his spine while he starts to undo the buttons on his shirt. Steve can see all kinds of flashing red lights start to blare the more buttons that Billy manages to unclasp. He tries to get Billy to stop by saying his name but the other boy just ignores him until he yells,

“Stop,” his hands grabbing Billy’s to keep the dexterous fingers from unbuttoning more of his shirt. The grinding stops and Steve never thought he would be grateful for that but he welcomes the clarity of mind. When he finally looks up into Billy’s eyes they’re filled with lust, pupils blown wide enough that he can barely see the beautiful shade of blue that he has always found particularly captivating. But there is also something unpleasant shining in them, something that makes Steve’s skin crawl and goosebumps appear on his arms. The fear that the older boy had managed to defeat earlier starts to creep back into the forefront of his brain not enough to keep him from asking, “What’s going on here, Billy?” 

The question seemed to confuse the other, his eyebrows furrowed and the lust seemed to lessen slightly. He looked at Steve like he was crazy for asking such an obvious question and he supposed that he deserved the scoff that left Billy’s kiss swollen lips before he responded. “Did you get dropped on your head as a kid, Harrington? We’re clearly having sex, you said you wanted ‘more’,” Billy shook his hands free of Steve’s to add finger quotes, “and ‘more’ means sex.” 

And that causes everything to slide into place for Steve and, not for the first time, he feels the stupidest person on Earth. Only he would be able to fuck up a confession enough that Billy would think he would need to prostitute himself out. Steve started to sit up slightly, feeling weirdly vulnerable being pinned under Billy at the moment. The movement forces Billy to scooch down slightly so that he was sitting on Steve’s legs instead, thick thighs still straddling him. After the initial shock wore off he couldn’t help shaking his head back and forth before speaking in a tense but adamant tone,

“No, no, Billy. That isn’t what I meant.” Billy’s only response is a look of honest to god confusion that creases his face and furrows his eyebrows more intensely. The look breaks Steve’s heart because of the implications of what the confusion might mean. The thought that nobody has ever wanted Billy for more than just his body made Steve’s stomach roll uncomfortably. He can’t help himself from grabbing Billy’s loose hands, gripping them gently. “I meant that I like you, that I want to date you.” Steve can’t help the hopeful look that he knows is shining in his eyes, while he knows that he explained himself better this time he also put his heart on the line, more vulnerable than he has been in a long time. The younger teen still looked confused and hesitant, suspicious almost at the confession, none of which did much to calm Steve’s rampant heartbeat. 

“So you don’t want to have sex with me?” Well, that wasn’t necessarily true. Steve did really want to have sex with Billy and had imagined what it would be like since before he knew that he was bi. In hindsight, wanting to have sex with a guy should have clued him in on his sexuality but it wasn’t until Robin had slapped him upside the head and explained it to him that he figured it out. 

But as much as he wants to actually live all the dirty fantasies that his brain had dreamed up, he knows he can’t. Because the taste that he just got, although good, wasn’t what he wanted. It was forced, Billy just playing the role of the slutty pretty boy instead of being himself which was the most important part to Steve. The curly-haired teen is so much more than anyone gave him credit for and Steve is so sick of people overlooking what he sees. 

“Billy, you are hot as hell but that isn’t even close to all you are. You are so fucking smart, how you actually managed to keep your 4.0 with all those awful ass teaches will always astound me.” Steve pauses for a second, a smile starting to twitch at his lips, “You actually taught me that word, ‘astound’, remember?” Billy slowly nods his head in agreement, it would be amazing if he had managed to forget that night. It had been a lot of laughter, mostly on Billy’s part, more embarrassment on Steve’s, and it had been a long ass night of the blonde paging through a dictionary and causally teaching Steve words. It was weird and bizarre like many of the things that they spent their time together doing, but it had been nice and educational, to say the least.

“Anyway, you are probably the funniest person that I have ever met. Those comments you make under your breath during class or when we’re just walking around the mall are―” A laugh escapes out of his throat at some of the memories that bubble to the surface, “so funny.” He can’t help but break out into another series of giggles and Billy just watches him a smile starting to tug on his own face. “Okay. Sorry, I’m serious, I’m serious.” He takes another second to sober up, smile softening to a more gentle expression before continuing,

“You wake me up when I’m having a nightmare and help me get back to sleep, which can take hours some nights and you never leave or give up. You are so great with the kids, they seriously love having you around and babysitting them is so much harder when you aren’t there to help. I honestly don’t know how I managed before I finally wore you down enough to join m―Oh!” A thought suddenly hit him and he couldn’t help the sudden exclaim, Billy jumped slightly his hands squeezing Steve’s on reflex. 

“I can’t believe I almost forgot. You are so fucking adorable with your books, the way that you carry them around so carefully like they are so precious. And I can always tell when you get to a good part because you bite your lip and gnaw at it almost, did you know that you do that?” Billy shakes his head slightly at the question but Steve is too busy talking again to really notice. “I could listen to you talk about them for hours, even though it usually goes way over my head. You just get this look in your eye and start making all these sweeping gestures with this small smile that I love. I just really love seeing you happy and you also―” 

Steve’s brain finally managed to catch up with his mouth and he realized that he was basically rambling at this point. But he can’t help the wide smile that had curled on his face during his rant, thinking about Billy always seemed to do that to him. There is just so much that the other boy does that Steve absolutely adores and he doesn’t think that he could ever run out of things to talk about. But his face still feels hot and he knows that bright pink is staining his cheeks because he really hadn’t meant to tell Billy all of that, he gave away far more than he had meant to.

He manages to summon the shreds of him that didn’t want to melt from embarrassment and he chances a look at the blonde’s face. He was expecting some confusion, maybe anger but instead, the most breathtaking, widest smile that he has ever seen is on Billy’s face. Steve had the distinct impression that he is gazing at an actual angel’s face or the fucking sun with just how bright his smile was. Along with the beautiful expression, he also looked a tad abashed presumably at all the compliments that had just poured unfiltered from Steve’s lips. But looking at Billy’s reaction, he really can’t bring himself to regret it. Steve watches, slightly dumbfounded, as Billy’s brilliant, bright eyes flick down to their intertwined hands before he asks in a timid voice, 

“Really?” And by the time that he is looking back up from their hands Steve is already nodding fiercely. He was almost a little offended by the question, how could he have lied about any of the stuff he just shared, it was basically a fact. 

“One hundred percent. I want to do everything with you, Billy. Y’know, I want to hold your hand,” Steve can’t help but squeeze Billy's hand gently, “I want to buy you all the books that you could possibly want and be the person that you always talk about them to. I want to take you out for actual dates, ones where we play footsie under the table and I get to kiss you goodnight at the end. I want to kiss you when ever you do something cute, get the kids to call you dad since they already started calling me mom and it's only fair.” Steve let go of one of Billy’s hands in favor of cupping his face, making sure to look him intently in the eye before he confesses, “I want to be your boyfriend, Billy.”

Steve can tell that Billy is a little in awe at everything that Steve just said and he knows it's because no one had wanted all of the domestic loving stuff that Steve wanted. Which didn’t make much sense to the older teen, because how could you not? He has the pleasure of watching as another smile spreads across Billy’s face. This one is smaller but somehow even more beautiful than the last, it makes Steve feel warm and happy his heart skipping a beat at the breathtaking sight. It’s so much more real, so much more Billy, a million times better than the sick flirtatious look that he had flashed earlier. 

Billy nods his head almost shyly, his gorgeous curls brushing against Steve’s hand at the movement. “I want all of that stuff too, especially that last one.” Steve doesn’t think that he has ever been happier than he is at this exact moment. And he knows that he looks ridiculously ecstatic when he registers the words,

“Yeah?” Steve would have giggled at the light scoff that the other boy made at the question but before any sound escaped him Billy was pulling him into another kiss. Now, this is what Steve wanted, what he had dreamed about. The kiss was slow and thorough and deep, calmer in a way that Steve could feel just how loved Billy was through the slide of their lips. 

It was so much different than their first kiss that it was more than a little jarring knowing that Steve was kissing the same person. Although he supposed that he wasn’t, not really, this was the real Billy not some bullshit act. Needless to say, Steve much preferred the second kiss and when they, against both of their better judgments, broke apart slowly, he opened his eyes to meet blue, happy ones.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my coping mechanism for season 3 because that is basically what this is. Just going to continue to ignore everything that the D*ffer Brothers have done because my boys deserve to be happy and alive together dang it.


End file.
